


More Than Brothers

by crescent_gaia



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thassarian goes and saves Koltira again.  Plus, what happens after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boingboing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boingboing/gifts).



> I do not own _World of Warcraft_ or any of its characters. The original characters names are from their database, along with the races and the class of Death Knight. This is set after the Battle of Andorhal.
> 
> A big thank you to my beta, who pointed out that Thassarian is not spelled Thessarian. :D

Thassarian pulled his blade out of the fallen member of the Horde in front of him. He wished that he could have used it on whoever was leading the peasant militia. _There was damned peace!_ he thought angrily. He knew that Koltira had no choice but to send the counter attack. He knew because it was the exact same thing that he would have done if the Horde militia had come after them. He looked up to the two Worgen death knights walking over to him. "Thank you for your help," he said. "Barnest and Solyvia, right?" He wasn't the greatest with names, but he was trying to remember the Death Knights that fought with him.

"Yes my lord," Barnest said with a bow of his head. He was taller than Thassarian but only due to the bulk of being in the Worgen's beast form. His fur was a dark color but his gray eyes were bright as was a bit of a natural thing among all of them.

"It was a honor fighting with you again, my lord," Solyvia said with a smile. "Even though we lost." It was easy to tell the two were related, due to the same color of fur and the eyes.

"Ah, we'll fight another day," Thassarian said with a chuckle. "I am surprised that you want to fight again."

"My twin has Gilneas pride running through her veins more than blood, my lord," Barnest said with a chuckle.

Solyvia clipped her brother and then laughed. "Forgive me, my lord."

Thassarian was smiling. "There is no reason to ask forgiveness. Better to have some laughter than continuing to think darkly on what those idiots did."

Barnest was about to say something but sniffed the air. He turned and looked over to where the night elf Talithorn was running for them. "Got a bad feeling about this."

"My lord," Talithorn said as he came to a stop. He had the normal colors and markings of a night elf, but he kept his hair short and away from his face. "There's been a capture. It's Melari. Calene is making sure that the other idiots don't touch her. But it's about Lord Koltira."

"Lead me to her," Thassarian commanded. "Barnest, Solyvia, come with me."

"Yes my lord," all three said. They quickly made way to where Calene was standing. Calene was a normal human - blond hair, blue eyes, and short - but she was a spit fire. Considering that her blade was out and she was wielding it at anyone who dared to come close.

"Calene," Thassarian said. "Stow your blade."

"Yes, my lord," Calene said and did as she was ordered.

"What is it, Melari?" Thassarian asked. He looked around. "All of you," he said to the alliance Death Knights, "get them back."

"Yes my lord," was the answer as they did what they were told.

Thassarian turned his attention back to Melari. "What is it?"

"It's Lord Koltira. Lady Sylvanas - she's called for him to come before him. She's pissed though and Koltira is making his sweet time to come back. But he's either going to die at her hands or something worse," Melari got out in a rush. She moved a bit of red hair back into place out of her green eyes. "I got here as soon as I could, my lord. But we need to leave now."

"Then we should," Thassarian said. "Somehow I think I am going to always be saving him." He looked to the others. "Calene! Tell whoever is in charge here that we're going."

Calene nodded a yes and took off running. It only took her a moment to be back and out of breath. "My lord, they're asking if we are leaving the Alliance."

"That shouldn't even be dignified with an answer," Solyvia said with a snort. "Apologies, my lord. That was yours to answer."

"True, it was," Thassarian said and smiled. "And we will not. Let's go before it gets any later." He turned to Melari. "Please, lead the way," he said as he summoned Dusk. He waited until the rest had done the same and they road as fast as they could with Melari's directions.

*~*~*~*

The minion sighed and bowed to Sylvanas. "Yes, my queen," he said before turning. "Koltira! Your queen summons you."

Koltira came in and bowed to her. "Your highness, I deliver to you Andorhal."

"Enough of this insolence!" Sylvanas snapped. "Do you think I'm blind to everything that goes on outside of Undercity?!"

"I...your majesty. We were victorious," Koltira said.

"No thank to you!" Sylvanas said. "Andorhal should have been ours days ago when we defeated the Scourge! I know your secret, Koltira. I'm aware of your friendship with the Alliance Death Knight Thassarian."

"Y-your majesty," Koltira stuttered.

"Arthas clearly failed when he created his death knights. You are still weak. Fortunately, I have agents that can help you erase this weakness. Beneath the Undercity you go!" Sylvanas declared.

A portal created behind Sylvanas and a hook came out of the portal. It made its way to Koltira but stopped as something else was thrown into the grasp. "I do believe you are surrounded, your majesty," Thassarian said but spat the last two words.

Sylvanas laughed as the temperature dropped in the room. "You fool," she said. "You have no idea who you are against." She threw a blast of power at the group, knocking them across the room as the door locked. "I have no issue sending you to a final death, Thassarian, and the puny group that you brought with you." She turned her eyes on Melari, pulling the blood elf over to her in a choke grasp. "Traitor," she hissed as her eyes burned brightly. "You ran to the Alliance scum."

Melari coughed, trying to forum words. The Banshee Queen let go of her grip to hear what was to be said. "I went to one of my rightful leaders. It will never be you, _traitor_. You do not think we heard of what happened to you?"

That was enough for Sylvanas to crush Melari's throat and throw the body hard against the wall before fading into the shadows. She laughed as Solyvia went over to the fallen blood elf to see if any healing could be done. "And, you, dog," she said. "You wouldn't even be who you are without me. None of you would be!" She said as her voice turned to a high laugh that sounded more like nails on a chalk board.

"That is my sister, you bitch," Barnest said in a deep growl as he drew his sword.

"Barnest, don't!" Koltira said. He moved and quickly pulled Barnest out of being hit with an arrow pulsing with dark magic. "Sylvanas! Just let us leave here. We have no quarrel with you and the city is yours - as promised!"

"You're not going to be able to talk sense into her," Thassarian said as his eyes darted back and forth. His hand was on his sword in case anything happened.

"I have to try," Koltira replied. "If only to stop more deaths from happening today."

"She's alive," Solyvia said quietly. "But we won't be if we stay here."

Thassarian thought for a long moment and then smiled as he felt that Koltira was thinking the same thing. He pulled Koltira in for a quick kiss before motioning for Calene and Talithorn to start summoning the Death Gate. "We're going to get out of here," he whispered.

"Only in your own minds," Sylvanas said as she came back into focus. She pulled back three arrows, taking quick aim before firing them.

"Down!" Koltira yelled as he pulled Thassarian down with him. He looked over to the casters, seeing that Calene got hit in the shoulder.

"Don't you dare," she hissed to Talithorn as he thought to help her. It only took a few moments more for the Death Gate to be up.

"Now I can," Talithorn said as he quickly picked up Calene and threw her through the gate.

"Now," Koltira said as he and Thassarian used their combined skills to pull Sylvanas to them in a Death Grip as they both pulled out their swords. He swung at the head of the Banshee Queen as Thassarian went for lower parts of the body. They were able to hold off the Queen as Talithorn and Barnest got Melari and Solyvia through the gate.

"Get to the gate!" Thassarian yelled as he kicked the Queen back and summoned ghouls to fight. He cast one more spell, causing the Queen's hands to go up to her throat. "You ever threaten myself or mine again or even think of hurting them - and I will take your head," he said as he went to the gate and went through it with Koltira. He was glad that they were able to make it to the other side of the death gate before it closed. "Everyone okay?"

"For the most part," Barnest said. "The healers are taking care of Melari and Calene. While we didn't lose anyone, I do believe we angered Sylvanas."

"Thank you, Barnest," Thassarian said, dismissing the Worgen before turning to Koltira.

"Angering her is an understatement," Koltira said. "She's pissed and when we cross paths with her again, we might not make it out alive."

"We'll just make sure to be well planned then," Thassarian said before pulling Koltira into a deep kiss. "Along with never being on opposite sides again."

"I'm all for it," Koltira said quietly as he kept close to Thassarian. Nobody bothered the two until the next day, when it was necessary.

*~*~*~*

The following days and weeks at the Ebon Hold after they returned were busy ones. All Death Knights were told of the fact that they could come home if they wanted to and not stay at the beck and call of either the Alliance or the Horde. Only a small percent of the Death Knights of Azeroth stayed with their new alliances. It was only in the quiet moments of their own rooms that Thassarian and Koltira talked about what happened between them. It was Koltira that sought Thassarian out after a long day and Thassarian had not come to bed. "Love?" Koltira asked quietly. It was a word that they only used in their rooms and never outside of it.

Thassarian turned and smiled at seeing Koltira. "That is something we should be using more often."

"I have no objection," Koltira said as he came over and took Thassarian's hand. "What are you thinking about?"

"If we were right," Thassarian said. "About anything."

"Yes," Koltira said. "At least, I know that you were right."

Thassarian smiled. "And what about you, my dear blood elf?"

"I do not know what you are speaking about, my dear human. We never make mistakes. Others make them and we have to clean up the mess," Koltira said before laughing.

Thassarian laughed along with him. "So, I have something odd to ask of you."

"Considering you, I'm not surprised," Koltira quipped.

"Will you stop it? I'm trying to be sincere here," Thassarian said.

"My apologies," Koltira said.

Thassarian turned and looked at the blood elf he loved. "Koltira - when I thought I would lose you forever, I think a part of me wanted to die all over again. I cannot imagine a life without you, ever since we first met and you awakened my last shred of humanity. I owe so much to you."

"Thassarian...no, you don't," Koltira whispered as he blinked away some tears. "You do not owe me anything. I owe you for all the times that you saved my life or sent someone to save me. And for sparing my life in the first place when I had to be an idiot and decide to come and attack you yet again."

Thassarian smiled at that and said nothing. He simply offered a ring that he had been holding onto tightly since Koltira came to find him. It was a simple silver band with the words "my love" written in Thalassian. "I know that it does not make sense, but I want to spend the rest of my eternity with you. I can only hope that you will agree and be my mate."

Koltira smiled as he took the ring and put it on his left finger. "I do," he whispered before kissing Thassarian lovingly in the dying light of the day. They made it completely official the next day at Light Hope's Chapel, with the family that was already there and the ones that they could invite to come on such a short notice via a griffin. It was a short ceremony for two who knew their lives would never be complete without the other.


End file.
